Miyajima
by miikochan
Summary: Kagome and her family are planning a trip to Miyajima (The Shrine Island), one of Japan's most scenic views for summer vacation. What happens when Gramps forgets his grandaughter's in the past and locks up the well with hamafuda that actually work this ti


Man I'm geting alot of ideas for fics, like about cannibals (Oo;) and this one, which I'm sure has been used but not the particular place is about summer vacation. I'm not going anywhere for summer this time, sadly. So I'm going to be the pathetic person I am and write about vacations. Really pathetic... This won't be an AU fic this time though. Not that much time traveling, but it's kind of a used plot "The well won't let Kagome go back to the past or present". And not to mention the ol' vacation plot. But I assure you, this will be orginal, as I have searched the entire of Fanfiction.net for this kind of fic. And if someone does have this, which is most likely IMPOSSIBLE, I'll eat my shoe, the old smelly stinky...

_Kagome and her family are planning a trip to Miyajima (The Shrine Island), one of Japan's most scenic views for summer vacation. What happens when Gramps forgets his grandaughter's in the past and locks up the well with hamafuda that actually work this time-gasp! I'll tell you what, Kagome-tachi go to that island in the past! -cheesy grin-Watch as two couples strengthen their relationships._

I did research for this fic-gasp!. I don't really expect that many reviews for this fic. It'll be short and sweet. I think it has the same climate as Australia in the late spring and early summer. Just some basic info on Miyajima (which **japan-guide.com** was _so_ helpful to provide):

Miyajima (literally "shrine island") has been celebrated as a sacred island and one of Japan's three most scenic views. It is most famous for Itsukushima Shrine, which, together with its large wooden torii (gate), stands in the ocean during high tide. 

Deer move around the island freely, and so do monkeys on top of Misen, the island's highest mountain. 

The island becomes very romantic in the evening when the tourist crowds return to the mainland and only the visitors who stay overnight stroll the calm streets in their yukata and geta, enjoying the sight of the illuminated shrine.

.

Okay enough notes!

.

.

.

**Miyajima**

Chapter 1-Grandpa's mistake

_ennovy-chan_

.

.

.

"It's okay, Kagome, you got this all planned out. There is no way he'll be able to prevent you from going back home to this long deserved vacation, " Kagome encouraged herself as she packed her clothes and other nesessities. She and her family were going to the Miyajima resort in Chugoku. It was going to be a long way from where she lived in Tokyo, Kanto. Mama said she and Dad had been saving for this trip even before they married.

But alas, her Dad died quite a few years ago, and it took Mama and Grandpa forever to save for this trip, with the low paying school teaching job Mama had and Grandpa's shrine keepers tending. They saved enough for an extra ticket, too. It was going to be their father's. But they decided it would go to an invited friend. Afterall, it was one of the top three scenic views in Japan. She couldn't wait to go there.

She carefully folded the two bikinis she'd bought just the other day. A pink with a white floral pattern and a blue with tropical tree prints. And mens' trunks? What was she thinking? There weren't any guys coming-

"Higurashi!" Oh yeah, Hojou was coming. Not that she didn't like him, it was just that the boy liked her and she had been signaling him for only too long that she had no interest in him whatsoever. The boy's skull was thicker than a seven layer cake, or a brick, impossible to get ideas into it. Maybe even thicker than a certain obnoxious hanyou. And her best friends just kept smushing them together, putting her on 'blind' dates, and her having to turn him down. If they liked him so much, why didn't _they _go out with him?

Mama had asked if Inuyasha wanted to go with them, but Kagome decided against it, secretly not asking him if he wanted. She needed a vacation from all that Naraku and hunting the Shikon shards stuff. A long vacation. And she, Higurashi Kagome, was **not **going to pass up an opportunity like this. So instead, Mama and her friends decided that Hojou would be the best person to use the extra ticket. Odd right? Odd that Mama would choose Hojou. But Mama was an odd person so what was to expect?

"Yes, Hojou-kun?" Kagome finally answered after zipping the bulging bag.

"Your mom said that your backpack for your friends is outside the well. Does that mean Yuka-chan and the others are coming? I don't see them anywhere," Kagome had a half smirk-smile on her face.

"Nah, she means the-" she thought for a moment, she could just hear Inuyasha's indignant growl, "little animals that come around. I feed them." She had to clamp a hand to her mouth to keep sniggers from escaping, but to no avail. Inuyasha would be so pissed after hearing that statement.

"Higurashi? Is something wrong?"

"No-snigger-I just got some-snort-fit of-laugh-sneezes!" Kagome was rolling around on the floor, her body trembling with giggles.

"Oh okay. I'll help your mom and Grandpa pack the car," she heard footsteps softly thud away from her window.

After jamming a few CDs and her CD player in the backpack and slinging the heavy weight over her shoulder, she hopped down the stairs and went outside to the old well. She looked at the pack slung over her shoulder and the one laying on the grass beside the door. Not that much difference except the one on the ground had obviously seen better days. But so had the one on her back.

"Higurashi, we're ready to leave. Do you want me to help you feed the animals?" Hojou asked walking towards her. Kagome almost dropped to the ground and laughed her head off, but that would just confuse the poor guy.

"No thanks Hojou-kun-" Kagome insisted, waving her hands to show her point.

"It's okay, I'll just bring your stuff to the car." He picked up the grungy old backpack lying on the ground and brought it to the car, 'I wonder why Higurashi keeps such an old backpack?' He shrugged and carefully tossed it into the trunk of the car.

Kagome looked around cautiously to see if the boy had returned, but since he hadn't she pried open the old sliding doors, carefully closing them to avoid suspiousion, and made her way to the well opening, "Well this is it." She held her breath and jumped in.

.

.

.

"Is that baka wench back yet? I'm starving!!" Inuyasha glared at the looks Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Kirara, "Not that I depend on her to bring my food to me."

He heard a suspious, "Yeah right," And, "Typical male."

His ears whirled around to hear a soft thud in the dirt, a sign Kagome was back, and Shippou being a demon also, sensed his surrogate mother and charged to the well's opening. Two bare hands shot up on the wooden frame, and a voice said, "We should really get a ladder instead of climbing these darned vines." Kagome's bright face popped up out of the hole and her backpack was flung over the opening, "Why, hello there!"

Inuyasha stomped over to the girl, roughly grabbing her by both wrists, and ignored Shippou gnawing on his sensitive ears, "Where the hell have you been?" His way of saying, "I really missed you."

Kagome just gave him the famous trademark smirk of his, "I missed you too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I-They've been whining to me about their stupid stomachs grumbling-" a deep rumbling noise erupted into the air, coming from him, "Erm...See?"

The rest of the group looked at him, amused, "You're not a really good liar, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms indignantly, "Of couse I am."

Kagome threw up her hands in defeat, "Whatever you say." She walked over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting.

Inuyasha growled, finally noticing the kitsune chewing on his ears, "What the hell do you want?!"

Shippou growled (cutely) between gnawings, "You big meanie! Be nicer to Kagome, she feeds you, you ungrateful ass!"

He snorted and opened the forgotten backpack, "Oi, wench! Where's the food?"

Kagome, who was engrossed in whatever girly discussion with Sango and Miroku who was listening intently, said, "It's in there! Just look around! Sheesh, poor blind-"

"I looked already, dammit!"

"Look harder then!!"

"What do you want me to do? Rip this piece of shit up?!"

"No! Don't do that!"

"Fine! Tell me what these things are!" he picked up a pink thing that suspiously looked like her new bikini top.

And she, not wanting to educate the lecherous monk Miroku's mind, flushed and said, "Put that down!"

Inuyasha, being the stubborn ass he was, responded, "I don't feel like it!

She stomped over to him angrily, he swore he felt the ground trembling with every step, "Put that thing down this instant!" As she neared the bag, she gasped and dug through the bag, not finding even one box of ramen. The rest watched her curiously as she frantically searched about five or six more times before getting the idea. She brought the wrong bag!!  
.

.

.

"Yep! I think that should do the trick!" Grandpa looked proudly at his masterpiece, the well door hidden beneath the hamafuda slips. "Nothing's be getting' outta there!"

Sota and Hojou walked up to the old man to see what he was laughing about, the door..."Grandpa? Did you do this?"

"N-no! The door just needs some fixing. You boys go wait in the car. Is Kagome back?" the old man asked.

Sota looked up, trying to remember, but Hojou answered, "I think she's already sleeping in the car. Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"Is Kagome in the car?"

Mama looked at the blanket placed over something, which she presumed was Kagome, "Yeah, she's in here. Sleeping like a baby!"

"Okay, let's get going."

After the three piled into cramped car, they went off on their trip, thinking that underneath that blanket was Kagome.

.

.

.

"Oh great! My backpack's on the other side of the well! Damn..." Kagome groaned, taking out her frustration by kicking the side of the well. After she finished, she took a deep breath and explained to the group that she came back to give them rations enough for a month since she was actually going on vacation and she forgot the other pack outside the wellhouse.

Inuyasha growled at her furious that she hadn't told him about the upcoming trip and waiting until last minute, as usual. The 'skool' thing she went to was bad enough, but she was going to be gone for a month! "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I came here to tell you! And I knew how you would respond. My mother and grandpa and even my dead father saved for this trip before I was even born! I've been looking forward to this trip for a very long time and I don't need you to stop me from going there!"

"Do you think I give a damn?! What's more important? You going on vacation or a psycho spider finding all the shards and destroying everything? Huh? Answer that genious!"

Kagome bit her quivering lip and her tears threatened a flood, Inuyasha knew he'd gone too far, "Look Kagome, I'm sorry, but-"

"Shut up you damn idiot! SIT!!!" Inuyasha plunged into the ground, engraving an Inuyasha imprint in the earth. Kagome was satisfied, leapt back into the well.

"Wait Kagome!" her friends shouted.

.

.

.

Kagome landed on the cold dirt of the present's well with a thud. Her cheeks were red with tears pouring out of her eyes, "That selfish, heartless bastard!" She clenched the ladder tightly as if imagining she was strangling Inuyasha.

She threw her legs over the edge of the well and stormed up the steps to open the sliding door. She felt a burning sensation in her hands and looked down to see that her hands had burn marks the shape of the handle, "Ow! Ow!" she blew on her poor raw hands. She tried a couple more times to barge the door down, but to only scinge the light pink T-shirt she was wearing.

"What's this?" she asked herself and noticed an outline of a barrier in the shape of a circle around the well, "I can't get out! What'll everyone say when I don't get out of here?" She decided the very next best thing, "HELPP!! I'M STUCK IN THIS WELLHOUSE!! I CAN"T GET OUT!!!" She screamed and screamed, but no one came to her aid. She slinked to lean against one of the wooden supporters and cried.

.

.

.

"Inuyasha!! You made Kagome cry! My dead daddy told me to be nice to girls!" Shippou wailed in one of Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Shut up."

"Inuyasha, I think it would be a good idea to go appologize to her," Miroku suggested.

"No."

"She said her father was dead, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Sango asked.

"Y-No!"

"Ah, I see," Miroku said rubbing his head thoughtfully.

"See what monk?" What game were they playing now?

"You actually care what she says."

"No I don't!"

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"Ah, ah, ah-What?!" the hanyou mimicked.

"Don't you feel at least a bit sorry?" Sango questioned.

"Of course not! Why should I be sorry. It was her fault she blew up at me like that!"

"Her blowing up? Peesh! Yeah right! It was you!" Shippou said yanking one of his ears.

"She was really mad, Inuyasha. I think you should go talk to her at least if you don't appologize."

"No-" Thunk! Both Sango and Miroku smacked the over-dignant hanyou on the head, heaving him up and tossing him into the well, "You #&$(&#&!!!"

"You too!" the trio yelled after him.

.

.

.

"You #&$(&#&!!!" Kagome heard a string of unmentionable words, unmistakeably from Inuyasha's mouth and then a painful thud. She watched as he sprung out of the well.

"Kagome...I'm-" Kagome waved her hands, "No no. I'm sorry. It's just I get sensitive at topics with my father in them."

Inuyasha leaned against the supporter also, "That's good because I didn't want to say sorry." Kagome rolled her eyes at that, "Why didn't you go already? I thought that after that you would've left with or without my consent."

Kagome slowly stood up and touched the door's handle, "There's a barrier here. I don't know who would've been strong enough to keep me in here, but-"

She was shoved rather roughly aside, "Budge over! Let me try." He rammed into the door only to be thrown backwards, "Ugh..."

Kagome tilted her head downwards, "This means...I won't be going to Miyajima..."

There was an unmistakeable scent of tears, "Wench...don't start the waterworks again..."

"B-but-" Kagome stuttered.

"C'mon. No use staying here if we can't get out, so let's go back," Inuyasha said getting ready to jump in the well.

Kagome just stood there motionless. Inuyasha sighed in frustration and pulled her into an awkward embrace. Kagome hadn't even registered it in her mind when Inuyasha tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of rice and leapt into the well.

.

.

.

.

.

You know what? It seems that all the main character's parents are dead or not around, you know? Anyways review please. I need at least five reviews to continue. Not that I'm forcing you though.


End file.
